parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Bianca and the Bernard
Miss Bianca and the Bernard is nikkdisneylover8390's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp. It Appeared on YouTube March 14 2015. Cast *Puppy Lady-Yasha (An American Tail) *Adult Lady-Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *The Tramp-Bernard (The Rescuers) *Jock-Basil (Great Mouse Detective) *Trusty-Dr. Dawson (Great Mouse Detective) *Jim Dear and Darling-Bob Parr and Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Junior-Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Aunt Sarah-The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Si & Am-Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) & Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Tony & Joe-Waldorf and Statler (The Muppets) *The Beaver-Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Toughy-Red (Rescuers Down Under) *Dacshie-Jake (Rescuers Down Under) *Boris-Wilbur (Rescuers Down Under) *Pedro-Frank (Rescuers Down Under) *The English Bulldog-Krebbs (Rescuers Down Under) *Peg-Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Scamp-Fievel (An American Tail) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete-Tanya (An American Tail), Teresa, and Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH) *Birds in the Yard-Birds (Cinderella) *The Rat-T.R. Chula (Fievel Goes West) *Paper Boy-Andy Davis (Toy Story) *Caterpillar-Hal the Cockroach (WALL-E) *Puppy in the Window-Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Dog Catcher-Rico (Home on the Range) *Pigeons-Joy, Arania, and Nellie (Charlotte's Web) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower-Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Doctor-Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Birds Watching Through the Window-Birds (Cinderella) *The Canary-Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Pet Fish-Nemo (Finding Nemo) *The Pet Shop Man-Charles Muntz (Up) *Dogs chasing Lady-Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Policeman-Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Professor-Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Al the Alligator-Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Chickens-Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound-Animals (Cats Don't Dance) *Bill-Wiggins (Pocahontas) Chapters: #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 1-Main Titles #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 2-"Peace on Earth"/Yasha #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 3-Yasha to Bed #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 4-Sunday/The Spider/Morning Paper #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 5-Bianca Talks to Basil and Dawson/"It's Bob" #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 6-'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 7-Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 8-'A Wee Bairn'/Bernard Meets Bianca #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 9-Countdown to B-Day #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 10-"What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 11-Going Away/Aunt Queen of Hearts #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 12-"The Siamese Dog Song" #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 13-The Cuffs/Bianca Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 14-Through the Zoo #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 15-Conker the Busy Squirrel/A Log Puller #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 16-Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 17-The Next Morning/Chasing Seagulls/Caught #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 18-The Pound/"He's A Bernard" #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 19-Basil and Dawson's Proposal/Bianca's Shame #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 20-The Spider Returns/Bernard Vs. Chula/Falsely Accused #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 21-Dawson on the Trail #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 22-Visitors/Domestic Life #Miss Bianca and the Bernard part 23-End Credits Movie Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: *The Rescuers (1977) *Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Incredibles (2004) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Muppets: TV Series (2015) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) *Home on the Range (2004) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Cinderella (1950) *Toy Story (1995) *WALL-E (2008) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Charlotte's Web (1973) and (2006) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Up (2009) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Pocahontas (1995) Voices: *Barbara Luddy *Larry Roberts *Bill Thompson *Bill Baucom *Lee Millar *Peggy Lee *Verna Felton *Stan Freberg *George Givot *Dal McKennon *Alan Reed *Mel Blanc *The Mellomen *Eva Gabor *Bob Newhart *Barrie Ingham *Val Bettin *Craig T. Nelson *Holly Hunter *Chris Seavor *Frank Oz *Jerry Nelson *Steve Whitmire *Dave Goelz *Candi Milo *Bebe Neuwirth *Christopher Plummer *Paige O'Hara *Scott Weinger *Andrew Stanton *Dom DeLuise *Neve Campbell *Cate Bauer *Eli Fucile *Catherine Cavadini Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Baddwing *TheBeckster1000 *Jiminy Cricket *Stephen Druschke Films *CRASHARKI Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Barbara Luddy *Peggy Lee *TheBeckster1000 Trivia: * In French, both Basil of Baker Street and Jock were voiced by Roger Carel. * Lady and the Tramp was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1998. * This is the first time that Bernard and Bianca appear with Basil and Dawson. * This spoof is dedicated to Barbara Luddy. * This is the 17th spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies